Heart Of A Wolf
by YoshiMariee
Summary: After the fall of Naraku, Inuyasha seizes the Sacred Jewel in order to fulfill his wish of becoming a full fledged demon. Soon after, Kagome flees to her time for good, until one day when she returns to the Feudal Era. She discovers what Inuyasha has become and is forced to take action, with the help of Koga and Lady Midoriko. Will it be death to Inuyasha or can she save him?
1. Where The Heart Is

**Where The Heart Is.**

_"Damn you, Inuyasha! Will you just wait a sec?!" Kagome yelled._

_He growled at her and snapped back, allowing her the time to catch up to him. He had no need to hear what she said, the prize was won. What he wanted would finally be completed and no more time wandering as a pathetic, half-breed._

_"Inuyasha, this can't be what you want. Not anymore..."_

_"Why not? This was the goal from the start, remember? Now you can go back home where you belong and leave me the hell ALONE!"_

_"But, I don't want to. I want to remain by your side, Inuyasha. Please-"_

_The silver-haired hanyou growled again and turned away. This was useless, trying to argue with her. Tears welled up in her eyes but she did not budge. She wasn't going to let him go without a fight. Kagome reached for his arm, only to have it snatched from her equally as fast._

_"Enough, Kagome. I'm done here."_

_Without another word, he flew off into the trees._

Kagome's eyes opened to the sun beaming in on her through the window. Was it just a dream? She looked around her bedroom, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Her alarm suddenly sounded, a loud buzzing noise to her ears. She groaned softly to herself and hit the "snooze" button. It was 7:00 a.m., and she had her final day of school ahead of her.

Her house was quiet, as it usually was these days. Her mother worked in the mornings at a law firm now and her grandfather was usually out running around with his errands. Kagome peered into the next room to see that Sota was already out of bed and downstairs cooking breakfast. He was such a responsible little kid, growing faster than she could expect. Even she, finally finished with high school, would have to make some pretty tough decisions soon.

She had already been accepted into numerous colleges, despite being away from school for days on end in the past. A pang in her heart realized she still couldn't think about those days without hurting. She had been doing well to keep those days from her thoughts. They were no longer significant and she could not dwell upon them. She had to move on. Most importantly, she had to forget.

"Sis, food is ready!"

"Coming, kiddo."

After her quick shower, Kagome met her little brother downstairs in the kitchen. He had decided to make pancaked with sausage and egg that morning, her favorite. He was so good to her, never suffering the traditional brother/sister relationship that kids usually had. He took care of her.

Once they were finished with their morning routine, they locked up the house and headed out for school. Kagome always walked the kid to school, although the youngster argued that he was old enough to travel by himself. She was proud to see him growing and maturing without the silliness of childhood. He had developed far beyond his years.

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were already awaiting her arrival at the front gate when Kagome finally showed up. They ran up to her quickly, all squeezing her in a tight hold.

"Morning," Kagome gasped, breathlessly.

"Oh, Kagome! This is our final day together!" Yuka cried.

"We'll be off to university soon and be apart FOREVERRR!" Ayumi chimed sadly.

"Don't be dramatic, girls, we'll still have time to hang out," Kagome assured.

The three girls pulled away and stared at her, then burst into waterworks. 'Geez, such babies!' Kagome thought. She continued to comfort them as they made their way into the school building, although looking quite embarrassed at the scene they were making. Regardless, they were sweet girls and caring beyond belief. Kagome was grateful to have them throughout her school days, even when she was far apart.

If she had to be honest, Kagome was not the least bit fazed by the end of her high school career. She had conquered much more serious things, rather than simply graduating. After everything she had been through, she was just uninterested in such an event as "The Last Day Of High School".

"Kagome!" Another voice called.

The young girl sighed softly, attempting to hide her weariness, and turned towards the voice.

"Glad to see you today. I was certain you wouldn't be here."

"And why is that, Hojo?" She smiled politely.

"Well, you have a tendency of disappearing," he shrugged, grinning.

"I haven't been sick in weeks, give me a bit of credit, will ya?"

"Certainly! If you attend the banquet with me, that is."

Kagome gave him a puzzled look.

"Don't tell me you forgot," he said. "The school is throwing a banquet for all of the seniors before graduation. And since you missed prom, I was thinking you could come to this."

"I honestly don't have anything nice to wear, Hojo."

He shrugged, "Well let me know if you change your mind."

Hojo smiled, but walked off in defeat. Kagome shook her head, she hated to disappoint him but it truly hasn't crossed her mind to attend the festivities. Her three little monkeys were there to scorn her, as usual, for shutting poor Hojo down. She hadn't thought he'd continued perusing her anymore, but old habits died hard. He was a good guy, she didn't doubt that, but her heart wasn't ready to think of other things besides...

Kagome shook the thought out of her head. She couldn't let it consume her again, she was finally losing the depression that had seeped into her once returning to her world for good. He never came for her, making her decision permanent. Kagome had to stop letting that get to her, she was better than that. And it was time that she grew up and understood that.

As it was, the school day went by rather quickly for her. There wasn't anything for her to do and thankfully the school day ended early as well. Unfortunately she NOW had to listen to her three friends argue for her to attend the banquet with Hojo. It would only be unfair for him, he didn't have her interest whatsoever. Why couldn't he just find another girl to give him what he desired? Why her? She wasn't special, obviously.

"Look, Kagome," Eri started. "We know things have ended with that psycho of yours but frankly you can NOT stay mopey over him! It's not healthy for a young, pretty girl like you. We won't tolerate it any longer!"

Kagome look exasperated by that statement but she couldn't help but to giggle. As if her friends had any real power over her life! But it was with good heart that they still tried to get through to her. Despite everything, she knew she had missed out on a great amount of time with the girls. She owed it to them to at least make a last effort.

"We mean it, Kagome. You-"

"Okay, okay! I hear you," Kagome said with a long sigh.

"So you'll do it.?!" Yuka exclaimed.

"Yes, but I'll need to get a dress."

"Perfect! We go now!"

Kagome opened her mouth to protest but she knew she had no choice. She was dragged off down the street and to an extremely painful afternoon, worse than when her feet were burned inside one of Naraku's demons.

* * *

Kagome smiled to herself. She had to admit, she didn't hate how she looked. She stood in her bedroom, staring into a mirror as long as she was and studied the way the dress fit her. It was a midnight blue that sparkled in the light, reflecting to the world her elegant curves that were rarely complimented. The halter dress hugged her body nicely, making her breast sit firmly in place, which she found to be in good taste. The bottom end of the dress lightly brushed the ground with a slit that went half way up her left knee. What the hell, she figured, last chance to even look semi-decent.

She turned to her face then, having make-up for one of the first times ever. She merely used a light shade of blue and black eyeliner to bring out the color in her eyes. Her hair was curled and pinned up behind her head, leaving her bangs to flow as freely as they normally did. For once she could honestly say her hair looked tamed.

She suddenly heard the doorbell and knew her date was there to pick her up. Her heart jumped nervously in her chest and she did her best to keep her composure. She quickly grabbed her matching clutch and stepped out of her room. Ultimately, she had to relax. She knew it wasn't going to be a bad night, she was just worried about leading Hojo on when there were no matching feelings. Still, that didn't mean she couldn't have a good evening with him and that was what allowed her to let him know she had changed her mind.

When she got downstairs, she could see the back of Hojo waiting in the doorway. Her mother, grandfather, and Sota were all waiting opposite of him so they saw her, with wide-eyed expressions. At that, Kagome felt her cheeks flush and she paused at the edge of the stairs. Hojo turned around and immediately beamed at her sight. He didn't look half bad himself, really. He wore a black suit with a blue vest and tie to match her dress, his shoes shined to their best.

"Wow, Kagome, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Hojo," she replied softy.

"Shall we?" He asked, extending an arm to her.

"Wait, kids! A picture."

Kagome groaned.

"None of that," her mother said. "You hardly have any pictures from high school... What with being sick all the time."

Kagome gave her a mother a nervous glance, noticing that she almost spilled a little bit TOO much information. Before anything else could be done, her mother had her standing next to Hojo, looking rather awkward. Kagome tried to loosen up, remembering that tonight was supposed to go well. For her mother's own good, she allowed her to take a picture of them.

Once the two of them were out the front door, Kagome was able to breathe a little better. She didn't enjoy the pressure she was receiving for such a small event in her life, much smaller than things she had already encountered. Still, she had to keep an open mind. Hojo looked handsome, and he was kind, but she would never be interested in him the way he or her friends wanted her to be. Hopefully after the banquet, they would all be able to let that dream go to rest.

"So, Kagome," Hojo started while driving, "What are your plans for college?"

"Well, I was hoping to stay here in Tokyo and get a job while in school," she replied thoughtfully.

"Truly? What would you like to study for?" he inquired curiously.

"I don't really know, to be honest," the young girl laughed.

"I'd like to study to be a doctor."

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. Hojo was very smart and she knew he would excel in anything he did. Truthfully, she never imagined herself going into any university. It was by some crazy desire in her heart that she thought she would live in the Feudal Era for good. However now that she thought about it, she realized just how silly it was. Her heart ached and she winced at the tremble of pain that slivered through her. She blinked back a tear and looked ahead as Hojo drove. She couldn't worry about that now, it was all behind her.

* * *

Sango breathed in lightly, then out again. It was a crisp night in Kaede's Village, no signs of danger to be spotted. After Naraku's fall, there really wasn't much of anything to disturb the peace of the village. She leaned against the hut, arms crossed firmly across her chest, and eyes gazing up at the moon. The silence in the air only reminded her of the loneliness she now felt in her. A void had opened within her, and she had no powers to control it. She truly didn't care to either. Such was the cost of losing her brother, Kohaku. She had failed him and she would never forget that for as long as she lived.

"Sango?"

Miroku appeared from inside the hut and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, though he could only imagine.

"Just thinking," she replied quietly.

Miroku rubbed her shoulder, managing to grab her attention at that gesture. He hesitated, but left his palm there. Sango was not alone, he couldn't bare to let her feel that way. But yet he had no control over it, she was devastated. She aimlessly wandered through the days, seeking nothing from anyone. She was falling apart and the miserable monk couldn't even protect her the way he wanted to. He couldn't make her come to her senses. Still, he tried.

"Come to bed, you must be tired."

"No. I'm not. And it's not that late."

"Please, Sango, I do not rest without you by my side."

Sango studied his face, seeing the obvious concern and the love buried deep within his eyes. He cared for her the way no one else ever had, even beyond his lecherous ways. He adored her. She wished she could return him the same feeling. She smiled at him, half-heartedly, and then walked away. He did not follow, knowing she wanted her space. However, he couldn't prevent his heart from calling out to her, wishing for her return to his arms.

Sango led herself into the dark forests, seeking some answers that she may find within herself. Miroku was more dear to her then she could show him, but she prayed he stuck through if he truly cared for her as well. She didn't want to appear weak in front of him, still much too prideful to lose her strength. If only Kagome were still around.

Before she knew it, Sango found herself before the Bone Eaters Well. She stared at emptily, knowing Kagome would never be returning. And who could blame her? She belonged in the future, not in the Feudal Era. But the reason for her leaving was more heartbreaking. Inuyasha had take the Sacred Jewel and fled with it, doing who knows what. Sango was willing to bet he had already used it to transform into a full fledged demon, which meant it was best for him to stay away anyway. He would be a danger to the villagers in that state. Truthfully, Sango hadn't even given much thought to Inuyasha since he left. She didn't care, she only wanted Kagome back, but that was a lost cause. The girl who was like a sister to her would never return, thanks to him. She couldn't understand how he could be so selfish and uncaring, after all the time they had spent together. It was as if none of that mattered.

_"Please, don't go!"_

_"Shippo, don't cry," Kagome begged._

_The young fox kit had tears forming in his eyes, no longer able to contain himself from the pain he felt. Kagome felt tears in her own eyes and she reached down to squeeze him in her arms. This was goodbye forever, and it was tough on all of them. She glanced up to see Sango and Miroku hovering nearby, both looking upset as well. Kagome turned back to Shippo and grabbed something out of her bag._

_"If you miss me, just hold this tight. You'll feel my love," Kagome whispered to him._

_In her hands was a small figure of a stuffed doll. Her hair was black and wild, and she wore the same clothes Kagome had on. Shippo clutched it to his tiny chest and again looked up at her with small whimpers._

_"I love you, Shippo. Do not forget that," Kagome said shakily._

_He nodded his head and did his best to be strong. Kagome stood up and turned to her other friends. She had already said her farewells to them but it still pained her to know that this would be the last time she'd ever see them again. Kagome gave them all one last hug, then lept through the well one last time._

Sango wiped the tear away from her eyes as she remembered the last time she saw her. It had been many moons ago, but Sango had not forgotten. She gave the Bone Eater's Well one final glance, then headed back to the hut to retire for the night. Sango thought daily of what it was she would do with the rest of her life. She and Miroku seemed to be closer than before, romantically speaking, but nothing had progressed. It was her dream to restore her family's village but for now, she was only able to visit their grave sites when time permitted. She was too afraid to leave Kaede's Village, what if Kagome returned? She scoffed at her own stupidity. She already knew that wouldn't happen, why did she keep hoping for otherwise? Sango attempted to draw her mind away from the girl and sighed when she saw Miroku sitting, waiting for her.

"You returned quickly," he noted.

"I knew you'd be waiting all night if I didn't come back," she replied.

Miroku gazed at her lovingly and she blushed at the look in his eyes. He was a good man and she knew he deserved her attention. She took his hand and led him quietly into the hut, where Kirara and Shippo were peacefully sleeping. The three of them were her family, she couldn't pretend that she was alone. She smiled at the thought and settled onto her futon. She knew Kagome was fine wherever she was, it was time Sango let herself be happy as well.

* * *

**Hello, there! Welcome to my newest story, I haven't written a fan fiction in quite some time so please be patient with me! This story is a bit of a work in progress, I'm not even sure of the ending but I'm enjoying the writing that I'm doing again. I have a few older stories on FanFiction if anyone wants to check them out. Hope you liked the first chapter! **

**P.S. This follows the end of the series, not in any mind to The Final Act. The timing in the series has always been a bit confusing to me but let's just assume Kagome is finally graduating and has been away from the Feudal Era for a full semester, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do NOT own Inuyasha, but this is MY story. xD**


	2. Welcome Home

**Welcome Home.**

Kagome groaned, clutching her head tightly with her hand. She rolled onto her stomach, covering her face with a pillow. She wasn't ready to see the sun just yet. Last night had gone much differently than she had originally planned. For one, she had gotten drunk. Kagome was never the type to even think about touching alcohol of any sort, but she had wanted to have a good time. It was a careless decision and frankly she was amazed that her friends or Hojo had even gone along with it, but she had found that the boy was no longer by her side at the end of the night. With her head still buzzing, she wished that she hadn't even taken one sip of a drink.

With much reluctance, she finally decided to roll out of bed and face the day. It was nearly noon and she had managed to sleep all morning undisturbed. After washing up, she made her way downstairs, prepared for the wrath of her mother. She found the older woman sitting outside, watching Sota and his friends play. She glanced back at her daughter with brow risen.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not so good," Kagome admitted.

"Well, I honestly didn't think you'd come home the way you did last night."

"I'm sorry, I really hope I didn't upset you too much, mom."

"You've always been a level headed girl, you're allowed some slack for occasions like this. But, be careful from now on," her mother warned.

"I know now, thanks," Kagome sighed.

She retreated back into the house and finished getting ready for the day, after which she went to have a quick lunch. When looking at her cellphone, she saw that Yuki and the other girls had all messaged her to make sure she was fine. She could vaguely remember one of them taking her to her bed, after that, she blanked out. Kagome shook her head at the thought, she was still in disbelief. Rather than dwelling on it, she decided to make the most out of what seemed like a beautiful day.

Kagome pulled her hair into a ponytail after she dressed in a pair of blue jean shorts and a white sleeveless shirt. She glanced out her window, fully ready for the sun that was shining. When she went through the back door again, she found that her mother and the kids had disappeared, probably off to an errand. Kagome exhaled deeply, sucking into her lungs the air that graced her. Her eyes wandered across the shrine, an ache forming in her heart.

The young girl sighed softly to herself, then walked towards the destination she was once so familiar with. She stared into the doorway, a shiver running through her body. She couldn't help feeling as though it called to her. She couldn't help but notice the dust that seemed to have accumalated in the shrine. It seemed as if her grandpa had also stopped visiting. Kagome turned away from the well, not daring to take another step forward. Once she was back in the sunlight, she glanced towards the tree that stood nearby. She then took a deeper look, squinting her eyes, and gasped.

"Wait..."

Kagome rushed down the stairs and over to the tree, her left hand at the heart of it, her right to her mouth. Perched upon one of the higher branches was a small wooden doll, which seemed to be tied to the tree, a sacred sultra covering it to preserve it's innocence.

_"Kagome! Look what I made!"_

_The raven haired girl looked up from the bowl of soup she was stirring and smiled at the eager fox kit whom was hopping her way. In his tiny claw was a wooden toy, dressed in white and green with black hair. He sat besides Kagome and held it up to her for her approval. She took it instantly with a giggle, touching the hair that was similar to her own. Shippo had recently found a liking to creating dolls of his own and with his fox magic, bringing them to do simple functions. _

_"I love it, Shippo."_

_"It's a gift for you!" he exclaimed._

_Suddenly, the doll bounced from her hand and began to do a short dance in the air before falling back into her lap. She hugged Shippo tightly in her arms, praying that he would forever stay the light hearted boy he was. She loved him like her own brother and was ever so protective of him as well. After he lost his family, she had only hoped that she could help give him another family, one that wouldn't be torn from him. _

A tear slid down Kagome's cheek as she recalled that precious moment in time. She had desperately wanted to give Shippo a home, and she left. Disappointment towards herself filled within her chest the more she thought about it. Deciding to leave the toy perched in the tree, Kagome wheeled back around towards the shrine, flying up the stairs that led to the well.

"Is it possible?"

She tried to think back to the first time she went through the Bone Eater's Well and any time after that. Did she need the jewel shards to pass through it? That question had never been addressed or answered. It would only make sense for her to need the shards to get through the well, without them, nothing linked her to the Feudal Era. But seeing the small doll had changed things in her mind, she needed to get back there. She had to try. Kagome leaned over the well, staring into the gaping black hole, seeing the bottom of the well only vaguely. She had to try.

* * *

Miroku walked steadily, his pace steady and relaxed, one had holding his staff as he continued making his way to his destination. He hadn't told Sango exactly where he was going, only allowing her to think that he may be up to no good. Well, it didn't take much for her to think that of him. He smiled to himself, however, knowing that what he truly ended on doing was for a greater purpose than she could ever imagine.

Due to their history, Miroku fully understood why Sango didn't trust him completely. He was always the type to chase after random women for a quick night of lustful adventure, but he no longer had those thoughts in his mind. The only women he ever wanted to please was Sango and he was going to make sure she knew it. The village he was going to wasn't particularly far, which was lucky for him, considering the person he needed to see had the exact thing he knew Sango would adore.

More than anything, Miroku wanted to move forward with his life. After Kagome left, it was as if no one could bare to do anything, no one wanted to do anything. They all held onto a hope that she would one day find her way back to them. But, what reason did she have? She belonged in the future, she didn't need to continue moving through times, especially with Inuyasha gone. Miroku sighed at the thought, thinking of their old friend. He was different now, and they'd likely never see him again either. Miroku had heard no word of how he was currently doing, but then who would bring news of him, anyway?

The monks heart rate increased when a hut came into his sights, a village shortly behind it. He didn't need to look any further, he knew this was exactly the place he needed to be. Staff still in hand, he knocked on the wood of the residence.

"Hai?"

"Does Master Mamoru occupy this living space?" Miroku called, politely.

"I am who you seek, please enter."

Miroku did as told and bowed respectfully once his eyes found the elder man.

"What can I help you with?"

"My name is Miroku, I've sent word to you-"

"Hai! The young lad in need of a beautiful ring, eh?"

"Precisely," Miroku nodded.

The elder man held up his hand and went to a chest, opened it, then rummaged through it. He murmured to himself for a moment before bringing out a small black box. He handed it to Miroku, who eagerly opened it for a look. The ring was wrapped in a beautiful deliquet silk material, but he hardly noticed it. The ring itself was made of a luxurious white gold with a cdiamonds and sapphire encrusted into it collectively. He beamed and looked up at the craftsman. Words couldn't explain just how grateful he was that this man had held onto a ring as lovely and unique as this one. Once giving him the money for it, he couldn't help but hug him.

"She must be really special."

"You can't even imagine how much, I just hope she likes this..."

"She'll love it, any woman would," the old man smiled.

"I'm sure, I'm just glad I got to it before anyone else."

Before parting ways, Master Mamoru asked him for his tale. Miroku sat with him and told him of the adventures and journeys he had been on with Sango and their friends. Recalling each moment renewed his feelings for Sango continuously. His father was cursed with the Wind Tunnel, and he was glad he was able to avenge him by finally defeating Naraku. Sango's family had also been avenged, although he knew neither one of them would be able to forget the pain they had suffered. Miroku only hoped that he would be able to heal Sango from this moment on.

Miroku was impressed that he had only wasted most of the morning, he hadn't taken much time to get there or head back from the craftsman. He began to recognizee the familiar scenery that neared Kaede's Village and his heart beat began to speed up again. He was definitely nervous. He paused before getting any closer, sensing something he had not been accustomed to for the past few months. With a quick turn on his heel, Miroku headed towards another direction. He pushed through the trees and bushes, only to see emptiness before him, along with the Bone Eater's Well. He stared at it for a few seconds, then turned back around.

"I must be losing my mind," he said aloud.

"Talking to yourself?"

Again Miroku turned, his eyes widened at the voice. Climbing over the rail of the well was-

"Kagome!"

He ran to her, practically dragging her out the rest of the way. She didn't have a chance to say another word before he pulled her into a tight embrace. She laughed, not remembering the last time she had seen him so sentimental. Kagome couldn't lie, it was equally wonderful to see him as well. She didn't know what she had expected, but it wasn't to appear on the other side of time like she had done. When the monk let her go, a twinkle of tears sparkled in his eyes.

"How is this- How did it happen? Why? Now? Of all times?" he stammered.

"I mean... I have no idea! But THAT gave me the push I needed," she said, pointing to the tree.

Miroku followed her gaze and saw the doll he had only recently helped Shippo tie down for safe keeping. He hadn't known what would come of it, he only knew that Shippo had wanted to find some way to reach Kagome.

"I'm so happy to be here! Where are the others? Why are you off on your own?"

"Well, I've just come back from a short trip, I'm going there now."

"A trip?" Kagome asked.

"To get something for Sango," Miroku replied.

"What is it?" she asked, excitedly.

"A ring," he smiled.

"Oh, Miroku! Does she know?"

"No, so don't say a word, promise that."

"Of course, I promise! But let's go see them now!"

Miroku obliged her demand and followed closely on her heel, being that she was practically running to the village. He was grinning ear to ear, knowing how thrilled Shippo and Sango would be. He only hoped that they were at the hut and not visiting her village like Sango had so often been doing. He only needed to guide Kagome to the right hut, but she still remembered the way to the village. It was as if she had never left.

The first to come into sight was Kirara, who lept from the hut immediately and right into Kagome's arms. She giggled and pet her gently, then saw the other two pop out. For a few moments it was nothing but tearful chaos and joy. They all became familiar with one another again and then headed into the hut to discuss the numerous questions they all had. Still, there seemed to be no answers to anything. None of them had thought of the possibility that Kagome would forever be linked to their time, but they were so thrilled they didn't worry. Kagome had only wanted to enjoy the first day back with them.

Kaede had been pleased to see Kagome back, although she too lacked a proper explanation for her ability to travel through the well. She did note that Kagome had grown into a strong priestess, which could have helped. Kagome shrugged it off and smiled. She didn't mind whatever force allowed her to pass through the time periods.

"What are we gonna do today, Kagome?" Shippo asked eagerly.

"Whatever you'd like," she replied.

"Let's go for a walk!" He exclaimed.

"Sure," she giggled.

Kagome couldn't help but feeling as joyous when in Shippo's presence. Miroku and Sango and Kirara were close by, of course. They had all eaten, so the band headed off together from the village.

With Shippo prancing about beside her, Kagome's mind wandered to the last time they were together like this. She tried not be upset about it, but the pain was still fresh in her. They had been together alright, but missing the silver-haired hanyou. Kagome refused to let her mind slip that far. She was still recovering and couldn't let the other see how she had continued holding onto that moment. The important part was that the 5 of them were still together, Kagome counted Kirara, she was a key part of their group.

Kagome hadn't mentioned it, but she could see that Sango was also suffering. Miroku probably saw it just as clearly as she did, but Kagome knew they'd have to be there as much as they could for her, more than anyone else. Losing her brother had been a hard hit that she hasn't expected to take. Throughout their journey to defeating Naraku, there had always been hope of saving him. But when Kohaku died, all of her hope had vanished and turned into ashes in her hands, something that slipped through her fingers.

Perhaps Kagome would stick around a little while, before venturing off to university where the next steps of her lives were taking her. Sango needed to heal, and face her brothers death, rather than denying it. Sango was stronger than she knew and she would be able to conquer her pain, as long as she believed in herself. With the miko back, she would be able to recover that inner strength in no time.

"So what have you been up to this whole time apart from us, Lady Kagome?"

"I've just finished with school, now I move onto college," Kagome answered with a smile.

"That is... extended education, correct?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, I'm glad you remembered."

"Well, it's a joy to see that you're doing so good for yourself."

"Any lessons you have, be sure to bring them to us," Sango said.

Kagome looked at the slayers face to see her smiling contently. She couldn't help but returning the sentiment and nodded yes. Since her time in the Feudal Era, Kagome had begun to think about studying medicine. It would be a great tool to use for both her lives and one she was sure she would be passionate about. The local college offered the courses so she wouldn't even have to leave the city. Now she would be able to continue seeing her friends while attending school.

The group traveled a little farther before deciding to stop at a large pond near a trail that led towards neighboring villages.

The company had spent all afternoon out and had taken to a late lunch in another village. Just when they were beginning to head back, the sounds of screaming caught their attention. Kagome wheeled around and saw a fire blazing from another village nearby.

"What's going on over there?!" Shippo shouted.

"I don't know, but we've got to do something," Kagome said. "I sense something..."

Before wasting anymore time they ran towards the destruction. Kirara and Sango rushed ahead in the sky with Miroku while Kagome and Shippo followed on foot. Whatever it was, she felt it was familiar, but altered. It was dark, and evil. Shippo clutched onto her nervously, but she remained strong. It had been a long time since they had battled and yet her senses were just as strong as ever.

Kagomes eyed widened as she saw the horrors ahead of her. The village was devoured in flames, women and children running everywhere. The men were all headed further into the inflamed village with weapons. Before they even made it, a powerful force suddenly wiped them all back, knocking their swords and spears from their hands. Kagome gasped and bent down next to one.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Y-yes, priestess. It's... The dog demon."

"Sesshomaru?" She whispered.

She gently let him down and got back up to her feet. She raced forward, an arrow ready in her bow. Sangos Haraikotsu swung out of no where, making its way back to her. She dropped to the ground in front of Kagome and glanced back at her, fear developing in her eyes. The young miko continued ahead, towards the destruction and could see a figure within the flames. She halted and let her arrow go.

The bright glow that was her miko powers was as strong as ever as it carried its way to the target. A piercing growl erupted, letting her know she had managed to get it. However, the demon still stood. Kagome's breath held still in her chest as she watched the figure moving towards her.

"It cannot be," Miroku said in disbelief.

Kagome's heart now dropped into her stomach. It wasn't Sesshomaru.

He was... different, deformed by the evil which he allowed to corrupt his very soul. But how could she forget whose crimson eyes those were? Tiny slits of blue where his pupils were to be, though hardly visible. But he was not his usual form, he had changed. No longer did he have the dog ears, his silver hair was longer and wilder. It seemed he was even taller, his red hakamas stretching to cover his ankles. But his chest was bare, and his hilt near his hip.

"Well, well, look who returned," Inuyasha growled, cracking his fingers.

Kagome was speechless, and frightened. Her beloved had turned into a monster. She bit her lip, attempting to remain strong and hold back her tears. She never expected this, to see him murdering with no regard for the lives he took. And inside his chest she could sense it, the Shikon Jewel, blackened from the evil, giving him to ability to have unmatched power.

"You just gonna stand there or am I gonna have to tear you all apart?" Inuyasha sneered.

"What are you doing?" Sango demanded. "This isn't right! You are not yourself, Inuyasha."

"Keh, I'm better than I ever was."

Before they could respond to his words, Inuyasha tore straight through, unleashing great power from his claws. Sango flew back into a hut, Miroku in the other direction, and Shippo into Kirara. Kagome remained untouched, using her miko powers for strength. She latched another arrow into place and attempted to aim.

"No, you don't!" Inuyasha growled.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her bow from her hand. Kagome screamed and hit him across his face. He growled again and lifted her up by her kimono, feet kicking at him. He stared at her with his fangs bared.

"What're you doing back here?" He asked.

"I... I-I can't... Breathe."

"You have no place here, wench. Next time I see you, I will kill you."

With that, he threw her harder than the others and she crashed into an already damaged hut. Kagome tried to get up, but her strength was gone. She tried to stare after him, but he was gone in no time and she lost consciousness soon after.

* * *

**Chapter two is up! Read and review what you guys think. I was trying not to rush her back into the Feudal Era, but I really wanted to move it along. Hope you all liked it!**


	3. Pain

**Chapter Three: Pain**

"How is she doing?" a voice questioned.

"Still unconscious, she hasn't budged."

Sango kneeled down, her arm in a tightly bound sling. Shippo had remained attentive to the young miko, small tears falling from his eyes every now and then. There was no question how much everyone cared for Kagome. Silence accompanied her as the group watched and waited. It wasn't fair that such horrible things could happen to her. Sango reached out for her hand as she thought of the events from the previous day. Inuyasha was... no longer Inuyasha. Had the demon he now was truly blackened his soul? They had all heard legends of the sacred jewel, the evil it could bring, but never had Sango imagined that the fate would fall onto Inuyasha.

Sango averted her eyes to the next person, Miroku. He was leaning against the hut wall, arms crossed over his chest. She was thankful that he had only taken on minimal wounds, only needing one bandage to wrap his torso from a gash. He caught Sango's eye and smiled wearily. Sango smiled back, deciding to take a spot next to him. He lowered his arm, taking her hand in his automatically. Between the worry for Kagome's health and of Inuyasha, Miroku was able to ease her tension at least for a few moments.

"You should get some rest, Sango."

"I can't, I have to be awake when she gets up."

"Kagome will be alright, but you need to relax and sleep. I can keep an eye on her," Miroku assured.

"I just don't understand how this came to be," Sango whispered.

"It would seem that Inuyasha gave into a great darkness, one greater than he could have imagined, or maybe he just didn't care anymore."

"This must be terrible for Kagome, she loved him dearly."

Miroku nodded and gazed down at the young priestess. He knew of Kagome's feelings for Inuyasha and that he had not returned them to her in the end. Having already suffer that heartbreak, it must have been even more devastating to see Inuyasha as a full fledged demon. He couldn't ignore the fact that Inuyasha was now just as dangerous ad the demons they used to battle together. How would they handle the situation? Miroku shook his head and slumped his shoulders. He squeezed Sango's hand tightly, feeling more and more protective of her. He had not been able to propose to her yet, but he vowed to protect her nevertheless, and he would always do that until the day that he died.

* * *

Kagome's eyes slowly opened as she felt sunlight pouring into the hut. Her mind was hazy as she attempted to regain full consciousness. Thanksfully, she was alone, free to think. Inuyasha had attacked her and her friends. Inuyasha was a monster now. Inuyasha was nothing like the half demon she once loved. More importantly, Inuyasha needed to be stopped, but how? The pain in her body told her that he was stronger than ever. Kagome brought her hands to her face and sobbed softly to herself.

This was all too much for her to comprehend. She hadn't even been back in the Feudal Era very long! Why did this have to happen? Why? The questions wouldn't stop, and she knew that it was all her fault. She had allowed Inuyasha to take the sacred jewel and had not thought of any of the consequences. She had been foolish to think it would be better in his hands than any other demon. In actuality, it had turned out to be quite the opposite.

"My lady."

Kagome quickly wiped her face and looked towards the doorway.

"I am glad you're up, but you're upset."

"I'm such an idiot," Kagome replied, quietly.

"No, you're not," Miroku said while sitting beside her.

"I'm the one who let him take the jewel, now look at him."

"I don't think any of us anticipated his decision to go down this path. He was bitter and angry before he fled with the Shikon jewel, one can only think that caused evil to absorb his soul."

"What do we do now?" Kagome asked, lost and confused.

"I don't know, Lady Kagome. Can we pretend we never saw him like this? Can we ignore the obvious danger he brings?"

"No. We have to stop him..."

"You're still healing, Kagome. I want you to regain your strength while Sango and I find out what our old friend has been up to."

"How long will you be?"

"Not sure, but we're going back to the village we encountered him in and go from there."

Kagome sighed and nodded, knowing there wasn't much she could do in her current condition. Her other friends joined soon enough and helped her to eat. Sango was dressed in her armor and had a look of pure determination on her face. She was prepared to get on the track of Inuyasha and learn of what other things people may have heard of him. It had been months since he had left them and Sango had no idea of what to expect. She had been trained to find and kill demons from a young age and had not forgotten those lessons. If it came down to it, and Inuyasha would become too far gone for saving, Sango was prepared to do the necessary things.

* * *

_"You are stronger than you think."_

_"I'm not, I've never been."_

_Kagome watched the woman she was reincarnated from, Kikyo, who had decided to make a rare appearance. Kagome had been out looking for Inuyasha, who had disappeared during the day and not come back. Being that it was the night of the full moon, she was worried. It was then that she had noticed the soul collector's lingering nearby. Reluctantly, she had followed them. Kikyo had never been particularly fond of Kagome, but she didn't share the same cold attitude. Kagome admired the priestess Kikyo was when she was truly alive._

_"I will be present in your final battle with Naraku," Kikyo said. "After that, my clay body will no longer be of use to me and I will no longer be one with this world."_

_"Why are you telling me this?" Kagome asked._

_"I do not want you meeting the fate I did, do not be foolish and allow the jewel in undeserving hands when it is complete. You are strong and you are my reincarnate. Do well, do not be afraid."_

_Without another word, her soul collector's swarmed around her body and carried her into the sky. Kagome couldn't understand why Kikyo would bother speaking to her at all. What did it matter to her what Kagome had to deal with? The young girl continued to ponder it as she walked back to the hut she and her friends had made their own. Forgetting all about Inuyasha, she managed to lay down and slip into slumber._

* * *

It was night again and Miroku and Sango had not yet returned. Kagome was sitting outside on a hill that overlooked the village, after craving some much needed fresh air. She had managed to doze off in the grass and had another memory slip into her dreams. Thinking about Kikyo was not something she cared to do. In fact, Kagome had a small place pinch of resentment towards the dead miko, ever since Inuyasha hat left. Still, Kagome knew she could not blame Kikyo for Inuyasha's feelings or actions. Kagome tried to shake her head of the thought and instead turned her eyes up to the sky.

What if she had never decided to come back to the Feudal Era? She would have eventually moved on from the life she had grown to know and would've started a new one. Maybe she would have successfully become a herbalist or something to help the good of the people. Kagome knew she couldn't leave now. She had to take responsibility for the chaos she had caused. Kagome only hoped that she and her friends could manage to do it.

Kagome allowed herself to enjoy the night's wind a few more minutes before struggling to her feet. It was late, Shippo was sound asleep, as were most of the villagers, and it was time for her to get some rest as well. Her body still ached, but she was feeling better than when the day started. As she started down the hill, the sound of a twig cracking caught her attention. Kagome paused mid step and turned. Her eyes brushed over the forest, seeing nothing but darkness and trees. She waited another second, then continued towards the village. She huffed to herself as she struggled and then froze once more, another twig cracking.

"Who goes there?" Kagome demanded, now regretting not bringing her bow.

As Kagome wheeled around, she saw a brown blur rush towards her, causing her to yelp in surprise. Suddenly she felt herself no longer in contact with the ground and moving at a fast speed. She looked up in horror at the one who had captured her and gasped.

"Koga!"

"That's my name!"

"Will ya slow down? My body isn't in the greatest condition right now!"

"Oh, sorry, I just got excited when I caught your scent, I couldn't wait to see you. I haven't seen you in ages!"

Kagome chuckled to herself, he was really talking as fast as he had been running, but she was glad when he did as she requested and slowed down. He had done her a favor and taken her close enough to the village where she could walk to the hut. When he set her back on the ground, Kagome turned to him and got a good look. He was still the same handsome wolf demon, only a little more muscular than before. She felt slightly embarassed that she looked a mess in front of him, but she knew he wouldn't mind. Koga had always shown her a time of affection she had never received from anyone else, even though she had never shared the same feelings for him.

"So, explain yourself," Koga pushed.

"I've only been back a couple of days," Kagome said. "And well, it hasn't been good."

"What happened? You're hurt?"

Koga gazed intently into Kagome's face and studied her body movements, he already knew something had taken a toll on her body by the way she stood. He motioned for her to sit down in the grass and he did the same once she looked comfortable. Kagome hesitated, but eventually told Koga about Inuyasha. She was nervous to bring it up around him, being that the two never got along. It didn't take very long to finish explaining about him turning into a full fledged demon, but the silence after that seemed to drag on. Kagome watched Koga as he stood up immediately, his hands balled into tight fists, head lowered.

"Koga, please-"

"That dog is gonna pay. I'm gonna kill him!" Koga exclaimed darkly.

"Please, Koga, I don't want you to get hurt or involved."

"Look at you, you can barely walk properly, who are you to say if I'll get hurt?"

Kagome could hear the anger in his voice, and she couldn't blame him.

"I'm sorry, Kagome... I don't mean to yell. I just... you're my woman! No matter what! I have to protect you," Koga declared.

"That's very kind of you but we still don't know much of what he's been up to in his demon form or where he's been, we just want to figure that out before making any moves. I really don't want you to have to deal with this, Koga."

"Kagome, I care about you greatly, I've never stopped. Ever since I first laid eyes on you and kidnapped you, I knew I needed you in my life. I know you feel differently, but I'm a wolf and I'm an alpha, meaning I HAVE to protect what is mine. I have to be there for you, Kagome."

"I do love you, Koga, maybe in a different way but nevertheless, I don't want you to do anything. Please. I don't know what we're up against and I'd rather be prepared the next time around then have you end up like me," Kagome said carefully.

Koga growled to himself, but glanced over his shoulder at her. She looked so small and weak compared to him. She _was _small, but he knew she wasn't weak. Still, if the dog was as strong as she said he was, she would also need a lot more power behind her. Her friends were only human, none of them could face a truly great demon. They had enough problems with Naraku, and he was only a half demon. Even Koga knew of the greatness of Inuyasha's father and even his brother, they were none to be messed with lightly. Koga remained with Kagome for a while longer, letting her talk to him of her time and things he knew nothing about, before slipping off into the night. He wouldn't make a move on Inuyasha, but he was going to get his own eyes and ears on the filthy dog.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, to anyone who has been reading my story. Please review and give me your thoughts on what I've got so far. I'm trying to rush it along to the juicy part, but I don't want to go too fast either. I'm ready for some KagsxKoga romance!**

**P.S. I'll be letting you guys know when there are lemons approaching! c: **


End file.
